Best Friends
by mondlerfan4ever
Summary: A C/M fic about how two unlikely best friends can find love in a place no one thought possible....with each other
1. Best Friends

Best Friends  
  
Okay everyone, this is my first fan fic I've posted on this site. I hope you all enjoy it and I'd appreciate it if you left me a review! More chapters will SOON follow! Alright, so this story is about C/M. It's not set anywhere in the series, it's just my own little story I put together about them. So anyways, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters and I probably never will.  
  
It was a cold, wet evening that night in September. Chandler had just gotten home from work and decided to change and go over to Monica's. It seemed like that's what he always did, like it was his own little routine now days, but he knew Mon didn't care, they were best friends, she'd never thought of it as anything.  
  
As Chandler turned off the light in his apartment he shut the door and walked across the hall and opened Monica's door. He entered the cold apartment and looked around only to find no one around. Odd.how Monica wouldn't be home about this time, until all of the sudden he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from the balcony and he automatically knew.it was Monica  
  
He walked out onto the balcony and over to where she was sitting, all curled up in a ball, sitting in that chair. She had her head down, covering her eyes, hiding the tears that had fallen and the tears that were to come. She looked so lifeless.she needed a friend. Chandler gently rapped his arms around her and whispered,  
  
"What's the matter, babe?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Come on, there's got to be something bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting out here on this cold, wet balcony, shivering and crying like this."  
  
"Chandler.I think you know"  
  
" Honey, I know it's rough, and I know it's very hard now, but you've got to stop living like this. Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help anything. I know these are words that you don't want to hear right now and I'm sorry that you have to hear them from ME of all people, but I wouldn't be telling you these things if I wasn't concerned about you."  
  
Monica knew that he was right. He was always right. Sitting around, crying all the time wasn't the answer. But she couldn't help the way she felt. Joshua had left her, just like that. Three years of a really good relationship just thrown down the drain. How could he do something like that when she was sure he was the one? The one who would never leave, and stay by her side forever. Guess she was wrong.  
  
Chandler was always there for her, though. It didn't matter what the situation was, he was always there. He was the one who cared for her and loved her. He probably loved her more than she loved herself. He was there tonight. To hold her, comfort her, and make her understand that none of this was her fault. It was all Joshua's. He was the one that chose to leave, go off and live some other life without the one he claimed to love. So much for his love. His love was no more for Monica. All the love Monica needed now came from the one person who would always understand..that being Chandler.  
  
As he held her closely in his arms he started to stroke her hair. Trying to make her feel comforted. That's what he did best. She looked up at him with watchful eyes,  
  
"Are you always this sweet to your other friends?"  
  
"Well, I'm still sweet to them all, but just between you and me.you're the favorite"  
  
His charm always had a way of getting to her, it was times like this that she couldn't help but look at him differently. Maybe as more than a friend. He did know her better than anyone else and she knew almost everything about him. Best friends.that's what they'd called it, but they seemed like they could be something more.well, maybe someday.  
  
She always looked so beautiful, it didn't matter what she was wearing or whether or not she had been crying. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't.he adored her. He enjoyed every minute he ever spent with her, but wait, this is Monica he's talking about here, the girl that he came to with everything, the only other one who understood him.best friends they'd called it, but someday.maybe more.  
  
*Okay so that's it! Please read and review! I know this chapter was really vague, but I'll explain more about Joshua and everything else in chapters to come! Hope you enjoyed it!* 


	2. Closeness

Best Friends  
  
*Okay, so last the last chapter was kinda hard to read and I'm very sorry about that. Evidently I didn't upload it right or something but anywaze, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! And as always...I don't own any of the characters!*  
  
As I was holding her, I could see the pain in her eyes. The emotions that flowed with every tear that left her cheek. She seemed so hurt. I couldn't believe she was still upset about Joshua. Joshua...the guy who ran out on her. That stupid jerk! How could he of acted like he cared and then just dumped her like that. I would never do something like that to Monica...I love her too much. Sure, she's my best friend and all and of course I love her, but for some reason I feel like I could love her as more than a friend. But no, I couldn't let that happen, this is a healthy relationship between 2 friends that needs to stay that way...nothing more. Why do these thoughts keep flowing through my head, I guess they just never stopped after that night....  
  
*3 years earlier*  
  
"What did you...how could you...I mean, what's wrong with me, what's wrong with...us?"  
  
"Monica, it's nothing you did, I promise, I just feel that I need to move on"  
  
"What do you mean "move on"?"  
  
"I mean move on from this relationship, we've been together for 3 years and I don't feel that I'm living up to my own perspectives, I need to explore my options here and figure out what I want to do with my life, but one thing is for sure...I will always love you"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, if you loved me you'd care enough to stay!!!"  
  
And with that she ran out the door and left Joshua to pack the rest of his stuff and get out of her apartment...out of her life. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so upset and she didn't know what to do, so she turned to the one person who'd understand...Chandler.  
  
There was a knock on his door. 1:30 in the morning, who the hell could it be? He turned on the light and opened the door to see it was Monica. She looked like she'd been crying and I knew what it was about. She had obviously had a fight with Joshua.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight...with you?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Mon, no problem....so what's the matter?"  
  
"Joshua...he, uh, left me" She could barely get through it without holding back tears.  
  
"Oh come here...it's gonna be okay, alright? I promise. You're too good for him, you deserve WAY better, and I mean it. You don't need someone who doesn't understand you, who isn't always there for you when you need them, someone who just up and leaves you like that even if they claim to love you. It's not right of him to do ANY of this to you and it's NOT in any way your fault."  
  
"I know Chandler, but I just can't help but cry...I was with him for 3 years, those were some of the best years of my life, how do I just pick up my life and move on, I can't just...I mean...." Now she was sobbing uncontrolably and Chandler could tell she needed him to hold her, so he did.  
  
"It's okay, sweets, you'll get through this, I'll help you, okay? That's what I'm here for, if you need anything, just tell me and you can stay here for as long as you want."  
  
"Thank you so much Chandler" They were now staring into each others eyes, "....I love you"  
  
"I...I love you too" He couldn't help but say it back because he did love her, and it was about the first time that he realized how much he felt for her. The way they were staring into each others eyes made him think of her a little differently, like she could be more than a friend to her. He didn't know what to do with these feelings so he just put it in the back of his mind for now.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
I feel so safe when I'm in his arms. The way he holds me close and strokes my hair...I can't help but feel a "little" something for him. Oh, I don't know what I'm thinking here, I mean, it's CHANDLER, but annoying friend Chandler. Ah, but he's a lot more than that, he's my best friend, the one who comforts me and is there for me, and maybe he could be there for me as something more...  
  
"Hey Chandler"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, I was just thinking about how you and I seem so close, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing"  
  
They gazed into each others eyes, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, all of the sudden he started to lean in and so did she and just before they could catch themselves from making a big mistake....something happened that neither of them ever expected. 


	3. Now or Never

Best Friends  
  
*Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks mncali for the help with this one! More will be posted soon!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters....except Joshua :)  
  
He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, all of the sudden he started to lean in and so did she and just before they could catch themselves from making a big mistake....something happened that neither of them ever expected......there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it"  
Monica got up and ran to the door to see who it was, wondering who could be coming over at this time, but as she looked through the peep hole, she couldn't believe who stood on the other side....it was Joshua.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's....it's Joshua"  
  
"Are you going to answer it?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was about to kiss the one guy that she trusts and the one on the other side of that door was the guy who she once trusted with her heart and got crushed. But there must be some reason why he would be knocking on her door, so she opened it. "Joshua..."  
  
"Hey Mon"  
  
"What...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh...I was kinda hopin' that we could, uh, maybe, um...talk for a little bit"  
  
He peered inside only to see Chandler sitting patiently on the couch waiting for all of this to be over. He couldn't believe that Monica was seeing someone else, of all people...him. "Oh, I see you have company"  
  
"I'm not much of company, I was just having a friendly little visit with her, if you want, I can leave and leave you two to talk"  
  
"NO Chandler, don't leave...Josh, if you have something to say, you can say it infront of the both of us...now what do you have to say?!?"  
  
"I just came here to say...what I wanted to tell you was....I still love you"  
  
Monica couldn't believe what he was saying. The guy who claimed he loved her 3 years ago but wanted to explore other options, leaving her behind like that..."oh, I have to leave you behind but I still love you" what a friggin' JERK!!!  
  
"Well...it's too late now"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed that when I saw him sitting on the couch..."  
  
"Oh, Chandler? No no, you know he's my best friend, he's always over here, there's nothing going on with us"  
  
Chandler looked at her suprised. How could she lie about us. There IS something there, before he walked in they were about to kiss...I think that at least counts for SOMETHING.  
  
"Oh...well, I just had to tell you this because I feel horrible about what I did"  
  
"And you waited 3 years to tell me this?"  
  
"No, I had no choice....do you really want to know why I left 3 years ago?"  
  
"I thought it was b/c you wanted to explore other options"  
  
"No, that's not why. I never told you this, but....I have a daughter....or should I say, had."  
  
"Do what?!?!"  
  
"Yes Monica, I had a daughter in Chicago. It all happened a long time ago, before I ever met you, and I guess I just never wanted to tell you about her b/c I know how much you love children and you would of wanted to have her here with us...but the fact of the matter is, I didn't leave things very good with her mother, Patricia, after she was born and after I moved to New York, I never talked to her again....until 3 years ago she called me and told me that Haven was diagnosed with cancer and only had 3 months left so I had to go....well I went, and I spent what little time I had left with her until she passed. I stayed there in Chicago for 2 and half more years and helped with the grieving process...now I had to come back and tell you this."  
  
Monica was shocked. She couldn't believe that Joshua had a little girl and never told her about it. This was all too much for her to take in at the moment and she didn't want to talk to him, or anyone for that matter, except Chandler...he was the one who'd comfort her, but wait...her and Chandler were up to something before she opened that door, could she really expect him to be here for her now when she just left things up in the air with him?  
  
"Joshua...I don't know what to say, I mean, I missed you so much while you were gone and the only one here for me was Chandler, and all I can say is that...I'm not in a place right now where I want a relationship"  
  
This statement made Chandler wonder what the hell she was talking about. She was just about to kiss him....how could she say this?  
  
"Oh, well I understand, I just had to tell you that. I couldn't live the rest of my life w/o you knowing that"  
  
"Okay...now I know"  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go now...hope you have a great life"  
  
"You too...g'bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Monica shut the door behind him. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Why did she have to go and say those things to Joshua and let Chandler hear them. Now he probably thinks that she's just going to play him or something. She had to fix things fast, and REALLY fast.  
  
"Look, Chandler...about what I said to Joshua...."  
  
"Mon, it's okay, I understand....it's just, why would you almost kiss me then tell him that you're not looking for a relationship?"  
  
"I meant a relationship with him....I couldn't just put myself out there like that again and get hurt by the person that broke my heart once before. He's not who I'm meant to be with..."  
  
"Oh....who do you think you're meant to be with?"  
  
Monica looked deeply into Chandler's eyes. It was now or never, and she had to show him that he was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with....so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever had. Chandler was suprised by this, but reluctantly kissed back. All of the sudden she pulled away from him.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
*And that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you all liked it! Please send me some reviews and I'll get the 4th chapter posted up soon! Thanks!!!* 


	4. Risking it all

Best Friends  
  
*Okay, here's the next chapter. Please Read and Review!*  
  
*Disclaimer*--I do not own any of the characters  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
Chandler looked at her longingly. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, it was something that he had wanted for a very long time now and the fact that she wanted it to...made is even sweeter.  
  
"Yes...yes it does"  
  
Then he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her. Kissing her was not like kissing any other girl he'd liked before, she was different. All the others had just been some girl he was dating but Monica....she was his best friend which made it better. All of the sudden Mon pulled back from him.  
  
"What are we getting ourselves into here?! I mean, we're best friends, do we really wanna risk this great friendship for something that may never work?"  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk, babe, if you are"  
  
Monica sat back down on the couch. She couldn't believe he was willing to risk it all for her when she was so unsure of herself. Could she put herself into another relationship that has all the odds against her?  
  
"Chandler look, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you're like the one that knows everything and always comforts me and I wouldn't want to risk losing that person."  
  
"Honey, you won't ever lose that person, even if this doesn't work out....I'll still be your best friend, no matter what, I promise"  
  
Monica thought about it for a minute. He was willing to risk an awful lot and still offer alot in return. She decided that she was going to give it a try.  
  
"Oh....okay, we'll see where this goes"  
  
And with that Chandler pulled her into another one of his comforting hugs and kissed her hair. She was finally happy that she could be with someone who loved her as much as he did. Joshua may have claimed he'd loved her, but did he really care all that much!?! Who knows...all she needed now was Chandler....her once annoying friend, now loving and caring boyfriend Chandler.  
  
*Okay, sorry that chapter was so short but I PROMISE the next one will be longer! Please leave me some review and I'll get the next chapter up soon!* 


	5. 2 weeks

Best Friends  
  
*Okay, here's the next chapter and I hope you've enjoyed all this. Please tell me whether or not I should continue this one or not and leave me a review!*  
  
*Disclaimer---I do NOT own any of the characters*  
  
Monica had been enjoying the past 2 weeks. Chandler had been such a sweetheart to her. He knew exactly what to do every time to make her feel comforted, like she was all that mattered to him. She absolutely loved it. She'd really found the keeper this time...or so she thought.  
  
Chandler woke up that morning to the sound of the phone ringing. It was his boss telling him that he has to leave on an early flight tomorrow morning to Seatle for a business conference that will last at least 2 weeks. He couldn't believe it. He had just had about the best 2 weeks with his new g/f and now all of sudden he had to leave her. How could something like this happen to him?!?! But oh well, it will just be for 2 weeks. It's not anything serious, he's gone on trips like this before and it's been fine. He'll be back before she even starts missing' him all that much.  
  
When he told her he had to leave she was pretty upset about it. They'd had 2 great weeks and now he has to leave for another 2 weeks. This was going to be torcher on her. She hated when he was even 10 minutes away from her. She sounded so controlling but she couldn't help it. He was hers and she wanted to hold on to him forever and NEVER let go.  
  
"Honey, listen to me, I'll be back before you know it, just help me pack some of my things and get everything ready and I promise...I'll make tonight count." Chandler stood and grinned at her.  
  
"Oh alright, I'm just really going to miss you being around, ya know?"  
  
"I know"  
  
He took her hand and they sat down and sorted through things to pack. Chandler always had that little charm on her that made her go crazy. She'd always give into it. He was so understanding of her. That was one thing she loved most about him. And his sense of humor. Gosh he is so funny and sarcastic. You can also tell him almost anything and he'll listen to you no matter what you have to say. He's not that bad lookin' either. All these qualities are the ones that she's always looked for in a guy but never could find all rolled into one....when in all actuality, the one that had it all was right there in front of her but she never could see it. Monica picked up some of the last remaining things and put them in the suitcase.  
  
"Come on babe, we're pretty much done here, lets go ahead and call it a night, shall we?"  
  
"Well...I dunno if we should exactly call it a night...if you know what I mean"  
  
And with that Chandler picked her up and carried her off into the bedroom. She loved how he was so spontaneous like that. She just loved everything about him, and he may have been leaving for 2 weeks, but right now, all that mattered was the next 2 hours.  
  
*And that's the end of Chapter 5....hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!! Thanks!* 


End file.
